This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cWRISTWATCH EQUIPPED WITH DEVICE FOR ELIMINATION OF STATIC ELECTRICITYxe2x80x9d, filed in the Korean Intellectual Property Office on Jul. 15, 2002 and assigned Serial No. 2002-21501, the contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wristwatch equipped with a device for the elimination of static electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When people touch metallic chests, textiles, automobiles, electronic devices and so on in their daily live, the discharge of static electricity occurs often, so people are startled and irritated.
Further, the discharge of static electricity has a bad effect on the health of people.
One of parts where the discharge of static electricity occurs quite often is a part of the human body which touches objects, such as the wrist, the forearm and so on. Accordingly, if devices for preventing static electricity are installed in wristwatches worn on wrists, the static electricity may be effectively eliminated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wristwatch equipped with a device for the effective elimination of static electricity, which includes a wristwatch having a certain construction, a coil, a resistor, and a discharge bulb connected in series with each other.
There have been used various types of apparatuses for eliminating static electricity from the human body.
For example, there have been used automobile keys with apparatuses for the elimination of static electricity installed therein, key rings having function for the elimination of static electricity, and apparatuses for the elimination of static electricity installed in footwear.
Conventional apparatuses for the elimination of static electricity, such as automobile keys with apparatuses for the elimination of static electricity installed therein or key rings having function for the elimination of static electricity, are disadvantageous in that it is inconvenient for people to touch bodies of the apparatuses after taking the apparatuses carried in their purses and so on out of the purses and holding the apparatuses in their hands. Conventional apparatuses for the elimination of static electricity, such as apparatuses for the elimination of static electricity installed in footwear, are disadvantageous problematic in that they cannot be used at places where footwear is taken off. Additionally, the conventional apparatuses for the elimination of static electricity have individual constructions regardless of general wristwatches.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a wristwatch equipped with a device for the elimination of static electricity, which has a significantly simple construction and can maximize the effect of the elimination of) static electricity.
That is, the device for the elimination of static electricity is installed in a wristwatch, and objects are contacted by the ground protrusions of the device that are disposed on an upper cover of the wristwatch worn on the wrist of a user without holding the device in his hand, thereby conveniently eliminating static electricity affecting the human body, and eliminating static electricity using the wristwatch regardless of places.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a wristwatch, comprising a watch body, and a device for the elimination of static electricity, wherein the watch body is equipped with the device for the elimination of static electricity.
Preferably, the device for the elimination of static electricity includes a coil, a resistor, and a discharge bulb connected in series with each other by conducting wires.